


Truth of the Senses

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexless doesn't mean they can't be sensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth of the Senses

Sex, in Crowley's view, was one of those things that happened to other people. It was useful in his line of work, of course. A little lust encouraged in someone's heart, and within a few years, there you were. But these days, lust was self-generating, really. What with pin-ups and 900 numbers and the internet, he hadn't had to engineer that sort of personal temptation for at least a hundred years.

He was glad of it, too. Deliberately inciting lust was a tricky business: people always seemed to find reasons why it wasn't really their fault and they shouldn't feel guilty. _The serpent beguiled me,_ that sort of thing. Indirect, almost accidental lust, that was the ticket, but it was still a lot of work for the pay-off. The internet was much more efficient.

Aziraphale, of course, didn't approve of lust, but in the same abstract theoretical way that Crowley approved of it. Crowley wasn't sure what Aziraphale thought of sexual acts, which could result from love as well as lust. He might not think of them at all. It wasn't like it affected them personally, after all.

But there were moments...Aziraphale with a new manuscript, for instance, eyes alight with an almost holy joy, turning over the old pages with a touch as gentle as a lover caressing his beloved. Or the afternoon he'd slouched into the bookshop, cold and wet and hissy, and smelled/tasted on the air the mingled scents of coffee and chocolate. He'd poked his head into the back room (without knocking), hardly believing his senses, and Aziraphale looked up from the overly complicated coffee maker that Crowley had insisted on giving him for Christmas, and said, in that gentle, warm voice that Crowley wouldn't admit to liking, "Oh, good, there you are. Would you mind terribly tasting this? I want to be sure I've got the proportions correct." He had.

It didn't mean anything. They'd been here too long not to learn to enjoy certain human pleasures, that was all. It didn't mean he was about to branch out. Sex was a nasty, messy business, best left to humans.

On the other hand, Aziraphale turned pink and said, "Really, my dear!" at Crowley's enjoyment of his last cup of mocha. So perhaps that would require re-thinking eventually. First, he had to find something to pay the angel back.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle challenge of Aziraphale/Crowley, sexless but sensual. This wasn't finished in time, but I thought it was still worth posting.


End file.
